This research proposal is on the study of the biochemical properties of the interactions between taste stimulants and the plasma membranes of taste receptor organs, i.e., the taste papillae. Previous and current research by the principal investigator showed that C14-labeled fructose binds preferentially to the plasma membranes of bovine taste papillae. Membranes from papillae without taste buds did not show such properties; and that there are distinct protein components on the plasma membranes of taste papillae. The main objectives of this research program are: (a) to study the roles of the specific membrane proteins in taste reception; (b) to study the sugar-binding specificities of both the intact and disrupted papillar plasma membranes, and to compare the results with the findings from behavioral and electrophysiological studies; (c) to study the nature and the number of sugar-binding sites on the membranes, and eventually the isolation of the membrane sugar receptors.